


Flügel

by ForsakenViera



Series: Lightning/Lebreau [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Writing Prompt, questionable life choices
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Lebreau trifft eine fragwürdige Entscheidung.





	Flügel

“Also stört es dich nicht?”, fragte Lebreau verunsichert. Zuerst hatte sie es für eine super Idee gehalten, aber da war wohl ein bisschen zu viel Alkohol am Vorabend im Spiel gewesen. Im Grunde fand sie es ja ziemlich cool, und es war ja auch nicht ihr erstes Mal gewesen. Aber für gewöhnlich überlegte sie sich besser, was sie mit ihrem Körper anstellte.

“Ehrlich gesagt sind die Flügel irgendwie beunruhigend”, antwortete Lightning. Sie zog eine Augenbraue und einen Mundwinkel hoch und schaute Lebreau schief an. Ein wenig Belustigung schien doch in ihrem Blick vorhanden zu sein, neben dem Unverständnis, weshalb Lebreau so etwas hatte tun wollen. Aber sie war zumindest nicht wütend oder enttäuscht, das war doch was!

Lebreau blickte noch einmal auf ihren Oberarm. Dort stand in schwarzer Tinte und schnörkeliger Schrift Lightnings Name. Umgeben von ebenso geschwungenen, großen bunten Schmetterlingsflügeln.


End file.
